


antara batu dan tempat keras

by atropa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: Mungkin selama ini prasangka Hitoka terhadap Kuroo-san salah. Mungkin tetangganya tidak menyimpan mayat korbannya di dalam kloset. Atau mungkin, Kuroo-san bukanlah seorang pembunuh sama sekali. Mungkin kue pan lezat buatannya tidak dilumuri sihir hitam. Mungkin catatannya yang rapi dan menggunakan pulpen warna-warni bukanlah hasil mantra ilusi. Mungkin Kuroo-san hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang berjibaku sama sepertinya. Dan mungkin, ketika Kuroo-san mengudara dengan sayap hitam terbentang bagaikan raja¬—memastikan posisinya sebagai murid top sekolah balet terbaik di Tokyo¬—napas Hitoka tercuri, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkannya kembali.---Kisah Kuroo dan Yachi sebagai mahasiswa di Tokyo, diceritakan dalam drabble pendek-pendek yang saling tersambung.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! adalah properti intelektual milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Ketika Hitoka melangkah keluar dari stasiun, Yang Di Atas memutuskan bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menurunkan hujan. Ada beberapa komplikasi di pihak Hitoka, walaupun begitu. Satu, Hitoka tidak membawa payung. Dua, apartemen kecil yang ia sewa hanya bisa dicapai dengan jalan kaki. Tiga, Hitoka membawa pasokan peralatan seni yang baru saja ia beli di dekat kampus. Di waktu ketika ia mencapai kios oden dan duduk bersama tuan-tuan pekerja kantor untuk berteduh, Hitoka merasa tidak nyaman, belum lagi tidak beruntung. Sepatu kanvasnya basah terendam, dan Hitoka tidak menyukai bagaimana kulit di telapak kakinya terasa mengisut. Bagian yang tidak kecil di sudut buku sketsa barunya lembek terkena air hujan. Mengesah, Hitoka berharap alat tempurnya bisa diselamatkan dengan pengering rambut. Ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli yang baru jika bisa.

Kucam sebagaimana dirinya saat ini, tetap saja Hitoka tersenyum ketika mangkuk mie dengan uap mengepul disodorkan kepadanya. Setidaknya, walaupun karena didesak keadaan, makan malamnya hari ini hangat dan lezat. Jika ia bisa langsung pulang, malam ini ia akan makan nasi dengan furikake lagi. Bukan berarti Hitoka tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, dan uang bulanan yang dikirim ibunya sangat cukup untuk makan di restoran keluarga setiap hari. Tetapi di antara belajar dan tumpukan tugas dan usaha untuk menjaga apartemennya tetap bisa ditinggali, Hitoka tidak menemukan waktu untuk memasak makanannya sendiri.

Karena di sini bukan Sendai, dan di apartemennya Hitoka tinggal seorang diri. Ia dan ibunya terpisah ratusan kilometer untuk saling berbagi pekerjaan rumah lagi.

Di sini, di semester keduanya di Geijutsu Daigaku sebagai mahasiswa seni lukis, Hitoka mendapati bahwa proses menuju kedewasaan itu memang benar sulit. Jika saja dunia adalah tempat yang tepat dan jika saja Hitoka adalah orang langka yang bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik tanpa harus punya gelar sarjana, maka ia tidak mungkin rela merantau ke Tokyo.

Ia bisa saja kuliah di Sendai, tetapi Hitoka telah memilih Geidai dan rasanya ia tidak bisa hidup dengan normal jika terus memikirkan ‘bagaimana jika’.

Jadi, untuk saat ini, Hitoka menganggap dirinya adalah prajurit yang tidak punya pilihan selain maju.

Itu atau menerima tawaran kakeknya untuk menjadi pendeta dan meneruskan bisnis kuil keluarga. Hitoka tidak yakin ia akan mengambil rute ini, tetapi sebuah dusta jika opsi tersebut tidak muncul sesekali dalam benaknya, apalagi ketika tugas yang ia dapatkan semakin sulit dan menumpuk dan Hitoka tidak mendapatkan waktu tidur sama sekali.

Mengindahkan simpul yang mulai mengetat di perutnya, Hitoka beranjak dari bangku kayu dan membayar makan malamnya ketika hujan reda. Saat ia mencapai gedung apartemennya, malam telah larut walaupun Tokyo belum menyepi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu! adalah properti intelektual milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

_Satu detik Hitoka berkedip, dan detik berikutnya ia berlari—ia tidak pernah berlari secepat ini seumur hidupnya. Butuh beberapa kedipan lagi hingga Hitoka mendapatkan kembali cengkramannya pada kenyataan. Hitoka tidak berlari. Ia diseret. Tangan yang memegang jemarinya berkeringat namun Hitoka tidak merasa keberatan. Rasanya sedikit mendebarkan, malah. Dan manis, hampir menyerupai cinta pertama._

_Anak laki-laki berambut oranye itu­—seperti namanya, seperti matahari—menarik Hitoka berlari tanpa menimbang jika Hitoka akan kewalahan mengimbangi energinya yang seolah tidak akan habis. Gemilang dan riang, cengirannya menular. Hitoka merasa jika ia tidak akan pernah merasakan duka lagi jika ada di dekatnya._

_Pujian serta kekagumannya setiap kali Hitoka berhasil memecahkan soal dengan formula sederhana terasa sangat tulus. Hitoka tidak haus penghargaan, tetapi sesekali merasa dihargai rasanya menyenangkan. Bagaimana pun juga, Hitoka hidup di antara orang-orang hebat._

_Anak laki-laki berambut oranye itu menggenggam tujuannya seperti anjing menggigit tulang. Sekali berhasil digigit maka ia takkan mau melepaskannya. Ia tidak mengejar, ia memburu. Dan di situlah perbedaan besar mereka terletak._

_Seperti disiram air es, Hitoka terbangun dari mimpi._

_“Yachi-san, kenapa kita berhenti? Ibumu masih ada di stasiun, lho. Keretanya tidak akan berangkat dalam sepuluh menit ke depan. Kita masih sempat.”_

_Hitoka tersenyum, kepalanya tertunduk. “Untuk apa?” bisiknya._

_“Untuk memberitahunya kalau Yachi-san akan menjadi manajer baru klub bola voli putra Karasuno, tentu saja!”_

_Hitoka takut untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Takut melihat cengirannya. Karena tentunya ia tidak akan melihat Hitoka dengan cara yang sama lagi setelah mendengar jawabannya._

_“Maaf, Hinata-kun.”_

_Ada jeda. “Yachi-san tidak akan bergabung?”_

_Hitoka menolak untuk menebak arti dari nada suaranya yang satu tingkat memelan, jadi ia hanya mengangguk._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu! adalah properti intelektual milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Tetsurou tahu efek yang ia timbulkan kepada orang lain, terutama bagi mereka yang baru mengenalnya. Sebagian besar ada pada wajahnya, walaupun reaksi pertama setiap orang bisa jadi berbeda. Yaku berkata tangannya merasa gatal ingin menampar Tetsurou ketika mereka pertama kali berkenalan. Bokuto merasa jika ia menemukan partner yang telah lama hilang, entah itu partner dalam hal apa. Sawamura mengaku jika antena bahayanya siaga ketika mereka latih tanding untuk yang pertama kalinya di Miyagi. Jika disuruh untuk menarik kesimpulan, Tetsurou akan berkata jika ia membangkitkan kecurigaan dalam diri setiap orang di pertemuan pertama mereka. Tentu saja mata nakal dan cengiran jahilnya tidak menolong sama sekali.

Tetapi tetap saja hal-hal tersebut tidak membuatnya siap menghadapi reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hitoka Yachi tujuh bulan lalu. Alih-alih terlihat waspada, wajah tetangga barunya terlihat biru dengan teror yang tidak main-main. Tetsurou tidak mempunyai ide kenapa gadis itu bertingkah demikian. Ia bahkan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang Hitoka Yachi bayangkan dalam kepalanya hingga membuat wajahnya pucat pasi seperti itu. Tetsurou hanya bisa mendengar sekelumit ini dan sepotong itu dari gumaman pelannya, kebanyakan terdengar seperti ‘darah’, ‘mayat’, dan ‘mutilasi’. Apakah Tetsurou mengingatkannya kepada pembunuh berantai yang sering didokumentasikan di acara televisi malam atau sesuatu yang menyerupai itu? Tetsurou tidak tahu, dan dia tidak sempat untuk mencari tahu karena gadis itu hanya keluar ruangan jika perlu. Jadwal mereka pun sepertinya bertabrakan karena bertemu pun rasanya sangat jarang. Sekalinya berpapasan, Hitoka Yachi terlihat begitu ketakutan sehingga Tetsurou tidak sampai hati untuk menyapanya.

Walaupun di kebanyakan waktu tingkahnya membuat Tetsurou merasa geli, tetapi ada kalanya juga ia merasa khawatir dan bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu bagian dalamnya baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Yah, walaupun begitu tidak ada yang bisa Tetsurou lakukan untuk hal itu. Jadi seperti di kesempatan-kesempatan sebelumnya, Tetsurou hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jarak yang aman ketika Yachi Hitoka menaiki tangga dengan lunglai, sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia sama sekali tidak bertingkah seperti penguntit. Saat itu malam sudah larut. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama diselang hujan.

Untuk menghabiskan waktu hingga Hitoka Yachi masuk dengan aman ke unit apartemennya, Tetsurou merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan kecil. Bungkusan dari korannya membuat Tetsurou terkekeh, yang langsung ia robek dan buang ke tong sampah di landasan tangga. Kini di tangannya ada kotak kardus cokelat, di bagian depannya tersemat secarik kertas, sebuah pesan ditulis di sana dengan tulisan yang hampir tidak bisa dibaca.

 _Untuk Yang Terhormat Kuroo-san sang_ Danseur _, karena tidak akan ada yang mau menari dengan orang yang bau._

Untuk sesaat Tetsurou mengernyit, hingga ia ingat jika ia tidak punya masalah dengan bau badan. Terkadang ia lupa jika Yaku memiliki selera humor yang terpelintir dan ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apa pun untuk menghina Tetsurou.

Dan di sanalah ia, di dalam kotak dengan logo yang meneriakkan _brand_ ternama, hadiah ulang tahun Tetsuro yang keduapuluh terbaring di atas tumpukan kapas. Teman-teman alumninya dari klub bola voli putra SMA Nekoma pasti merogoh kocek yang tidak sedikit untuk membelikannya parfum mahal secara kolektif. Ia berani bertaruh jika sebagian besar nominalnya disumbang oleh Kenma.

Tetsurou tersenyum. Teman-temannya bisa bertingkah begitu manis jika mereka ingin. Walaupun begitu Tetsurou tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun dari mereka jika botol parfum ini akan masuk ke dalam daftar posesinya yang berharga.

Bersiul, Tetsurou memasukkan hadiah ulang tahunnya ke dalam saku jaket, kemudian berjalan santai hingga ia mencapai unit apartemennya.

Apa yang tersemat di gagang pintu membuatnya menyeringai, macam seringai yang bisa membuat Pelatih Nekomata berkeringat dingin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu! adalah properti intelektual milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Bangunan apartemen Hitoka tidaklah besar. Di sana hanya ada enam unit tempat tinggal yang dibagi ke dalam dua lantai. Hitoka mengenal semua tetangganya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah mahasiswa, sisanya adalah karyawan yang masih lajang dan hanya ada satu pasang suami-istri yang tinggal di lantai dua. Hanya disediakan dua unit mesin cuci yang ditempatkan di atap dan tempat yang sempit untuk menjemur cucian, juga di atap. Karena itu mereka sepakat untuk membuat jadwal mencuci seminggu dua kali, dua orang per hari, dan jikalau ada yang terlewat hari mencuci maka yang bersangkutan tidak bisa menggantinya di hari yang bukan jadwalnya. Hari mencuci adalah asas mutlak yang dijalankan dengan sungguh-sungguh oleh semua penghuni apartemen agar tidak terjadi kekisruhan.

Di hari mencuci, Hitoka selalu berpasangan dengan Hojo-san, seorang mahasiswa sarjana ilmu sosial dari Universitas Metropolitan Tokyo. Ia lebih tua dari Hitoka, sangat sopan dan tidak banyak bicara namun sering tertekan dan merasa depresi karena terlalu banyak memikirkan dunia dan kecewa kepada ras manusia.

Meskipun memiliki hari libur kuliah yang sama, Hojo-san bangun lebih siang dari Hitoka maka tidak aneh jika ia baru muncul setelah Hitoka selesai mengeringkan cuciannya. Karena itu alarm dalam kepalanya tidak menyala ketika ia tidak melihat Hojo-san di atap. Tanpa mencurigai apa pun, Hitoka membuka pintu ruangan mencuci dan harus menunggu beberapa detik untuk menyadari jika ia tidak sendirian di sana. Ada seseorang yang sudah mendahuluinya memasukkan cucian ke mesin, dan ia bukan Hojo-san. Ia terlalu tinggi. Pundaknya terlalu bidang. Senyumannya ketika melihat Hitoka tidaklah sopan dan penuh kebaikan. Sebaliknya, senyumannya sangat keji dan membuat gir tambahan di dalam kepala Hitoka memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam mode ‘melawan atau lari’. Kedua kakinya terkunci, benaknya panik memutar potongan-potongan gambar tempat kejadian perkara pembunuhan yang kacau dan brutal.

Memeluk keranjang cuciannya erat-erat, Hitoka mencicit, “Ku-Kuroo-san?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu! adalah properti intelektual milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Jika Tetsurou berkata ia tidak memiliki motif tersembunyi selain mencuci, maka ia adalah seorang pendusta besar. Ia datang dengan niat yang sama sekali tidak baik—ia ingin mengagetkan Hitoka Yachi dan melihat reaksinya ketika Tetsurou menyergapnya. Tetapi kini Tetsurou sadar jika ia menyepelekan situasi setelah melihat kondisi gadis itu saat ini. Tetsurou semakin yakin jika tetangganya menganggapnya berbahaya, jika kesiap pelan yang seolah terdengar seperti ‘aku akan dibunuh’ yang lepas dari mulutnya benar-benar berbunyi demikian.

Tetsurou merasa sakit hati. Ia sama sekali tidak berbahaya seperti anak kucing.

Di dalam benaknya, Tetsurou mendengus. Siapa yang ingin ia bohongi, sungguh.

“Selamat pagi, Yachi-san,” sapanya, memulai basa-basi. “Mau mencuci? Mesin sebelah tidak dipakai—ah, ini kali pertama kita mendapat hari mencuci yang sama, ‘kan? Aku tidak tahu apakah Yachi-san memiliki preferensi mesin cuci sendiri. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku menggunakan mesin yang ini?”

Tetsurou tidak mendapat respon. Ia mulai merasa jika ini merepotkan. Mereka sudah bertetangga selama berbulan-bulan. Jika Tetsurou adalah benar seorang pembunuh berantai, maka tentunya gadis itu sudah mengetahuinya saat ini.

Hitoka Yachi memiliki imajinasi yang terlampau aktif. Tetsurou berani bertaruh ia sering mengalami hal buruk karena ini.

Merasa kasihan, Tetsurou menghapus seringai dari wajahnya dan tidak menyamarkan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya ketika bertanya, “Apa kau baik-baik saja, Yachi-san? Kau terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu.”

Atau kucing iblis. Tetsurou terkekeh dalam hati.

Gadis itu masih tidak merespon.

Tetsurou mengesah dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit-langit.

Ini semua salah Hojo. Jika saja ia tidak memutuskan untuk menambah mata kuliah dan meminta untuk bertukar jadwal hari mencuci dengannya, Tetsurou tidak akan kerepotan seperti ini.

Tetsurou mengesah sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan berjongkok, kemudian mengambil cuciannya yang masih kotor dari mesin cuci dan menempatkannya ke keranjang kembali, sebelum menyodorkannya ke gadis di hadapannya. “Jika kau penasaran apakah masih ada sisa darah korbanku di sini, kau boleh memeriksanya sendiri, Yachi-san.”

Ucapan Tetsurou sepertinya memberikan efek kuat kali ini karena Hitoka Yachi mengangkat pandangannya dengan begitu cepat, kemudian terkesiap. Bermacam emosi berkelibat di matanya; kaget, bingung sebelum pemahaman atas ucapan Tetsurou melekat di benaknya hingga akhirnya, rasa bersalah tiba.

“Aku sadar betul jika wajahku tidak serta-merta membuat seseorang langsung menyukaiku, Yachi-san,” ujar Tetsurou, membiarkan kejengkelan menetes dari nada suaranya, “Tetapi saat ini kau benar-benar tidak sopan, kau tahu.”

Bukan kata-kata penutup yang _keren_ , tetapi Tetsurou saat ini benar-benar merasa tersinggung dan sifat kekanakannya terpicu. Tanpa berkata apa-pun lagi, Tetsurou melangkah keluar, membiarkan Hitoka Yachi sendirian dengan pikirannya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu!! adalah properti intelektual milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Setelah menutup pintu, Tetsurou menghitung di dalam hati. Tepat pada hitungan ke tiga puluh tujuh, pintunya diketuk.

Tetsuro nyengir sejenak, kemudian dengan mahir memasang wajah anak kucing tertendang sebelum membuka pintu tanpa terburu-buru. “Ya?” tanyanya pelan, menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Hitoka Yachi berdiri di balik pintu, tegang dan gelisah dan terlihat manis dengan hidung dan pipi yang merah. Ia tidak menangis, setidaknya, dan Tetsurou bersyukur karenanya.

Menahan kekehan, Tetsurou memulai, “Yachi-san—”

“KUROO-SAN, MOHON MAAFKAN DIRI YANG TIDAK BERNILAI INI!”

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tetsurou bahkan belum sempat berkedip dan Hitoka Yachi sudah melantai dan melakukan _dogeza_ penuh di hadapannya, sangat tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Tetsurou yang keawasannya sempurna merasa linglung untuk sesaat. “Eh? Yachi-san—”

“SUNGGUH ADALAH SEBUAH DOSA BESAR BERPRASANGKA KEPADA SESEORANG KARENA PENAMPILANNYA. SUNGGUH YANG HAMBA LAKUKAN ADALAH SEBUAH PERBUATAN TERCELA YANG PANTAS MENDAPATKAN BALASAN DARI LANGIT. TIDAK BISA DITERIMA! TIDAK BISA DIBENARKAN!”

“Anu—”

“YANG SATU INI TIDAK BISA MEMAAFKAN DIRINYA SENDIRI SETELAH MELAKUKAN HAL BURUK SEPERTI ITU. MEMBAYANGKAN JIKA YACHI INI TELAH MENYAKITI HATI KUROO-SAN, HAMBA SANGAT MALU DAN PENUH DENGAN PENYESALAN. HAMBA DIBESARKAN LEBIH BAIK DARI INI. MOHON JANGAN MENYALAHKAN IBU SAYA, SATU-SATUNYA MANUSIA GAGAL DI SINI ADALAH—”

“YACHI-SAN, MOHON KENDALIKAN DIRI ANDA!” Gugup, Tetsurou ikut berlutut, kebingungan setengah mati dengan fakta bahwa ia ikut berbicara dengan bahasa formal juga. Entah kenapa menyaksikan gadis di hadapannya menghajar dirinya sendiri, Tetsurou merasa tidak tega. “Tolong tenangkan dirimu, Kuroo ini tidak merasa sakit hati. Ia merasa sedikit tersinggung, itu benar. Tetapi Kuroo ini bukannya tanpa dosa juga. Yang Satu ini mengaku telah bersikap jahil dan menganggap reaksi Yachi-san selama ini sangat menghibur!”

Setelah itu semua hening.

Tetsurou meringis. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat datangnya perkembangan seperti ini. Ia merasa dicurangi. Dari yang mengerjai menjadi yang dikerjai, walaupun yang bersangkutan tidak sadar sama sekali.

Kenapa pula ia turut melakukan pengaduan dosa? Tetsurou tidak habis pikir.

Menawarkan senyuman yang goyah, Tetsurou mengambil lagi perhatian Hitoka Yachi terhadapnya. “Aku tidak akan bohong, kita terlihat menggelikan saat ini. Kupikir lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam supaya tidak menarik perhatian tetangga. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yachi-san? Aku bisa membuat kopi, lho.”

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian, yang membuat Tetsurou begitu bersyukur, mengangguk kecil.


End file.
